


The Main Reason

by InsaneMagician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan discovers the main reason why Cat haven't fired Kara, but the secret comes with her demotion, and Kara's promotion; or at least, her boldness opens a brand new door neither boss or assistant thought possible.</p><p>
  <i>Series of short, one-shots regarding all the different reasons for the two characters to end together</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just having fun.

"Of course, everything makes sense now!" Siobhan Smythe was a hard, tough, nut to crack, specially when she had her drive on gear 1 and was ready for any steep climbs. But no, what she had found out, was enough make her F1 race car fall short and crash, rear first, against the curve as the steep climb couldn't even provide friction to keep her on the race. "No wonder — no **_fucking_**  wonder!"

"Brown hair!" Cat demanded, having arrived from her lunch date with Maxwell, to inquire as to his recent whereabouts and why he had remained on such a low profile. Now coming back to her domain, she found someone had shaken her hive and her first assistant was, for some reason, packing her desk. "My office."

"Oh —" the brunette was ready to spill everything in front of the bullpen but the woman turned around, piercing her with yellow eyes that seemed to kill every ember within.

"It wasn't, a _question_ ," was hissed, and the woman resumed the trek to her office. Once inside and the young woman closed the door behind her, did their eyes finally meet again. "Insubordination has a high cost, which isn't getting fired, so I am inclined to believe you're quitting."

"How —" Siobhan finally exploded. "You can't possibly expect me to compete with **_her_**!

"Really, no wonder why she has lasted this long under your service, then again maybe she has some masochist streak if she keep _coming_ **back** for **_more_**!" Her tone became shrill, but even if the office was on display, it wasn't that easy to listen in on the conversations; her pacing and waving arms were funny enough though. "After working so long for you she could have gone to any competing publisher and receive a much better pay, but she stays here!

"No wait, of course! It makes sense; the branding, the coverage — she has to be loyal to a **_fault_**!" She turned around, breath ragged, finally facing the woman. "Tell me, Miss Grant, does she also provide you with added **_benefits_**? If I recall correctly, she still stays here until you leave, even when everyone returns home."

"My relation with Kara Danvers is none of your concern," Cat wasn't a fool, but she still couldn't figure out the whole, coverage angle. "Is this some kind of jealousy spat? Really, I expected some kind of love triangle between her, James and Lucy, but the three of us?"

"Oh, don't act all ignorant!" Siobhan demanded, furious. "So what, you charge it up to her Supergirl heroics then? Providing you with some side-wonder, so to speak?"

Cat paled, realizing what her brand new assistant meant. The girl kept ranting about snooping around and trying her best to find a way of getting Kara fired, only to end up watching her prove who she was to Lucy Lane of all people! Expressing her incredulous news at it all because, well, why not break things between James and the lawyer and keep him? Oh, she wasn't blind, everyone could see the crush the blonde had for the photographer as though it was a viper and threatened to make the watcher sick with all the sweet smiles and stupid words.

The door opened an in came the object of the brunette's disdain and horror and fear. " ** _YOU_**!!"

The door was closed. Cat already felt the migraine coming, and smiled wanly as her puppy assistant gave her a glass of water, and a pill tray containing Advil and Lexapro; clearly, for her to take one or the other, not both. She opted for the antidepressant. The scene that followed became incredibly interesting, with her assistant displaying a rare boost of confidence and threatening to have the other girl locked up if she breathed a word about this to anyone and that she wouldn't be the one doing it. She finally remembered what she had seen long ago, how she had allegedly  _mistaken_ her for the superhero.

"If you decide to go somewhere else to have the story published, I'll have you sued for personal harassment and make it look like a feud gone wrong in an effort of getting her fired," Cat added, already feeling better. "I won't have you fired but moved into the Tribune; I won't lose such just a great and gifted journalist just because of all this drama. But, you've been warned; if this gets out though, I doubt I'll be the least of your problems.

"You wouldn't want to wind up in Mexico with illegal drugs, would you?" Cat smiled a saccharine smile, before it vanished and she waved her off, "chop chop; you'll have to finish packing your desk and moving.

"Keira, no, you and I need to have a talk." She went to the balcony, followed by a demure assistant, who was the personification of a wounded puppy. "I don't care to know how you did it, all I need to know is: the one who paraded around with your face about a day or two ago, is the same who paraded around in your cape when I met the two of you?"

Kara stared, mouth opened before she hastily closed it.

"Now is not the time to be close-lipped, Keira," she huffed, eyes narrowed. "It's a simple, yes or no, **_answer_**."

"Yes."

Cat sat down on one of her couches, trying to control herself. So many things she wanted to ask, to demand, to know. Too many questions, but this time, she was going to get her answers.

"Sit down Kara, we need to have an important conversation," she became surprised when the girl sat besides her but thought nothing of it. "So I get the break-up with Adam now, the continual disappearances, but I need to know why you kept me in the dark, why you didn't agree to leave this job and become Supergirl."

"Because I'm also Kara Danvers, Miss Grant —"

"Please, call me Cat," she began regretting the pill she had chosen; she needed a drink.

"Cat, I cannot be a hero full time, I want something normal, even if I'm not — just to be able to have something normal and bored and menial to do is a relief," she sighed. "I didn't want to lose what CatCo has come to mean, what _you_ have come to mean.

"I know it might seem impossible to you, but you've been a great mentor to me, as both Kara and Supergirl; how could I give you up?" It was clearly, a struggle, trying to come up with a way of explaining why she needed it so much. "Back in Krypton, I wouldn't have these powers, I wouldn't be able to help so many people, I think I would have barely managed to get this job and I would have probably quit after the third month."

"I gave you one."

The hero chuckled bitterly and sadly. "Yeah, I guess even three would have been too much."

The silence reign, and it wasn't oppressive. Cat suddenly placed a hand over the girl's hand and knee, patting it softly, then sighed. She didn't seem to notice the tangling of their fingers, but she could feel the temperature rising. She turned to look at those blue eyes, and was startled by what she saw in them.

"Cat," she began, taking her glasses off and making it so their noses were inches apart, "since it's obvious I'm fired, I'm going to do something stupid."

"Wh —?!"

But her question only made the kiss turn into an opened mouth one pretty quick, leaving them both moaning and gasping, and quickly, out of breath. They suddenly ended laying down on the couch, with the younger woman on top, kissing and sucking on lips and tongue, with her boss answering with equal zealousness. _Oh Rao! It's Miss Grant! My **Boss**!_ She thought as she pulled back in panic, but unable to untangle herself fully, else risking injuring the petite woman.

"Kara, if you stop now, I _will_ fire you," Cat hissed, going back for another kiss. "Or rather, sue you for sexual harassment."

Kara laughed then, pulling the blonde closer and reversing their positions. "Sorry Miss Grant, but I think we should go back to work," she replied with a sigh, still holding the woman close.

Things might have gotten a bit more complicated, but at least there was no Siobhan sniffing around, no Adam to make things more confusing, only the comfort of being within each others' arms. Kara still had her job, still had her friends, still had her boss, on whom she had been crushing, and thinking that a single kiss would get it out of her system proved to do the exact opposite. And yet, life was good.

"Siobhan thought that was the main reason why you were still working for me," Cat began, chuckling bitterly; who would have thought the Queen of All Media was a snuggler? "Her abilities aren't that great, else she would have realized that she just gave me another reason."

Kara only smiled serenely, cuddling further, loving the the way her boss answered, as though she wanted their skin to mingle and for them to become one.

"Work."

"Can wait."

"No —"

"You're the boss, it can wait."

"News wait for no one, _Keira_ , I thought you knew."

"I can give you headlines for tomorrow."

"Mom!?"

But life wasn't easy; it never was.


	2. More Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So was it Carter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, here's another.  
> You can all thank Anna for this.

Kara, as soon as she heard the voice, carefully left her boss and immediately jumped and looked ready to flee, if a yellow streak hadn't tackled her to the ground.

"Mom!!" The blonde girl cried in joy, cuddling into the other blonde and dressed in a Supergirl attire, only without a skirt or leggings, and with red, combat boots. The kid giggled. "Carter was right; wait until I tell him!"

"Hey, hush!" Floating, a brunette in black uniform and grey cape spoke. "You can't give anything away. We're on a mission."

"Oh, you hush!" The blonde newcomer replied, going all super speed to the older woman and holding her tenderly and softly. "How will your moms react? Manners!"

"Aunt Kara, Aunt Cat, greetings from the future," the other said, rolling her eyes. "Come, we have to start."

The first girl pouted. "You sure you don't want to meet yours? Carter's math and calculations say they have also resolved their issues."

"Yeah well, you know them as well as I do," the brunette scoffed, "I don't want to be there as they **resolve** , their **_issues_**."

"Awwww," the blonde let go of her mother and approached what could possibly be her cousin, hovered to her level and gave her a hug and held her from behind, the gesture apparently intimate. The brunette blushed into the gesture, looking away but returning the awkward embrace. "But you know as well as I do, that it's the best way of resolving _issues_ . . . ."

"Well, we're going to have one, and no time to resolve it, if we don't get back on task," the one being held chided, "we have a more pressing matter.

"Don't you want to return soon?"

"Well, you did promise to babysit your new baby sister," the other commented, "and I want to be there when my new baby sister is born.

"Let's not forget, my older big brother!" She cheered. "I really can't wait to tell him he was right!"

"Then let's go!" The brunette demanded.

"You're the agent, not me!"

"Means I'm the one in charge!"

"Do you really want to discuss this _now_?" The blonde challenged.

"No, so you better get us moving."

"Aye aye, **boss**."

The last was whispered, but both blondes heard, and saw the way the one in black blushed further. Kara knew that the blonde was her child, her eyes seemingly a mix of hazel and blue, but the other was so familiar, looking like Alex yet the nose was quite different . . . .

"I still want to see your moms making out."

"Gross!"

"Was that . . . ?" Cat asked, staring off at the departing figures.

"Yes, I know," blue met hazel, "we have a daughter."

"Not what I meant," the petite woman replied with a sigh and roll of eyes.

"Then?"

"Is incest common in your planet?"

"Marriage is between Houses, cousins from different Houses is fine, specially with the Codex and birthing matrix," she answered, shrugging.

"So you and Superman —"

"No!" Kara shook her head, shocked and not quite liking the prospect. "No, we are part of the same House, it would be considered incest!"

Cat just smirked, raising her hands in mock surrender. They enjoyed the silence, before rising and going back to the office, back to work.

"Guess I'll be give you more reasons now?" Kara said as she opened the door. "I wonder what their names are."

"That's why they were careful not to say," the older blonde replied, going back inside, pleased to see her former assistant had already left her desk. "Time paradox.

"Also," she gave her assistant a critical look, "I don't need more reasons. What we need though, is another position for you to hold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning for, maybe a third installment; but I need ideas for more xD
> 
> This idea is from the following prompt: "that was Cat's and Kara's child from the future".


	3. Reason to Differ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kara's and Cat's child got to meet them, but what about the girl's friend who was in black?
> 
> It's _her_ turn to meet her own mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last installment; maybe.

Alex had been forced to take a leave; Hank knew it had been a matter of time before she couldn't handle the guilt of her actions. But she couldn't be alone, not right then, and being in her sister's apartment didn't really help, yet being on her own felt like drowning and sleep wouldn't come; at least, Kara's warmth and scent permeated her bed, being soothing enough. The brunette finally managed to calm down, stop her tears, breathe normally again, when she felt as though her sister swooshed in from the window, only her name wasn't being called.

Footsteps; maybe she suspected she was asleep? Something told her it wasn't the blonde who had come, but she knew better than to get her heartbeat to give her away, and she suspected Non might be the one. They really, _really_ had to get Kara moving to a new place, if every single villain knew where she lived.

"Brave One?" Alex jumped up, gun off her holster but before she could even pull the trigger, she was backed against the wall, winded, gun falling from her hand. "Want to kill me again?"

"Are you here to _kill_   **me**?" The human countered, pushing her own body against the kryptonian's in an effort of getting her wrists free. "Is this divine retribution?

"How the hell are you here, _anyway_?" She demanded, surprised that, while her wrists weren't held with more strength, she could tell the wall got knuckle marks on them. "Kara said your coffin — _pod_ , was launched into space about a  _week_ ago!"

"Your sun's gravitational pull, _pulled_ me towards it; I entered a coma while my body fought the kryptonite and once I was close to the sun, I was cleansed, so to speak." Astra replied hesitantly, hands softening their grip. "I came to explain to my niece and ask for a second chance . . . instead, I find _you_."

"Sorry, I've been having restless nights."

"Nightmares?" The blush and looking away was telling enough; the alien gazed intently. "Brave One —"

"I **have** , a **_name_**!" Alex spat, just to be quieted down as their bodies were pressed together since neither would budge.

"Your heart's pumping faster," the alien unconsciously pressed her nose closer to the other's temple, inhaling a bit, "any particular reason you're releasing so much pheromone?"

Alex gasped and swallowed, and her shivering became evident.

"Hmmmm, shallow breaths, internal temperature rising," Alex growled and Astra laughed briefly, before continuing, "should I continue to list everything that betrays your desire for me?"

"Shut up!"

"You can do it yourself," the alien whispered, allowing her mouth to come closer to the other's, "or you can ask nicely. I'm willing to do anything you ask."

"God!"

Their mouths latched together, bodies clashing, load moans . . . .

Astra heard a giggle and froze, turning around and looking through the walls, hissing at the hot tongue that traced her neck and the human bit her pulse joint. Their hips grind together, gasps and groans playing from them like music and in complete harmony.

"Oh, I told you!" Another voice, making her freeze again and turned; two girls, a blonde and a brunette, _floating_. " ** _Gross_**!!"

"Look, Aunt Astra spotted us!" The blonde was dressed in blue and red, with the crest of the House of El.

"How can you be so cheerful?!" The brunette accused with a frown as she was pulled by the other towards the window. "That's my **mom**!"

"Yeah, my mommy's —"

"Wish you would call her something else," the one in black grumbled, being pulled.

"Shut it," the other answered, tease evident, "I guess the Danvers are definitely more mellow, even if they act completely different in bed."

"What's this?!" Alex demanded, scowl evident.

"I was just about to ask _them_ ," Astra stated with a snarl, placing herself in a protective fashion in front of the other, human brunette.

"Moms! Chill, I don't get the whole protectiveness —"

The blonde scoffed. "You act that way whenever _we_ , face danger."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

The brunette girl turned the other way with a blush, and Astra inhaled sharply when she noticed the crest of her House on the black suit.

"You mean, you're mine and Alex's daughter?!"

The one in red and blue frowned, "why didn't my moms go through such shock?"

"Really, your moms being Cat Grant —"

" ** _Cat Grant_**!?"

"Wow, Aunt Alex, chill!!" The blonde rolled her eyes. "Geez, it's not like you're with someone your age."

She got hit in the ribs, **hard**. "Keep it **_shut_**!"

"Are we going to argue about this again?"

The brunette girl huffed. " _No_ . . . ."

"Hey, why don't you give them a hug?" The blue-green-yellow one said, turning to the window. "Time's ticking, we don't have enough of it."

"Fetch and retrieval," the one in black replied with a sigh, before going to both stunned women and giving them a hug. "I love you guys. I know I don't say that enough, but I do."

"Yeah, you don't say it enough alright," the other teased, laughing, "but you show it enough.

"Come along, you got someone to babysit and I got someone to get to before she's born." She then smiled in glee. "And Carter promised to cook for our date!"

"Good, I can't handle anymore of your cooking."

"Meanie!"

"Grow up!"

They flew away, leaving shell-shocked brunettes behind.

"Is their way of resolving conflict always so aggressive?"

"Why did you think I said it was gross?!"

"Want to take a page out of their book?"

"Shut up!"

"Aww, but I like it when you make me."

Alex shook her head. "My sister and her boss, me with my sister's aunt, and our daughters end up an item."

"Kryptonian culture has no problem, as long as they belong to different houses," Astra supplied.

"Well, this ain't Krypton."

"Shame, they seem like an amazing couple."

"Astra! Your daughter with Kara's daughter!"

"House of In-Ze would finally be complete."

The agent huffed. "You're impossible."

"But I'm yours, from this day on." Alex looked away and the alien grinned. "Now I know from where our daughter got her blushing demeanor."

"Shut up!"

"And catchphrase." Astra turned her beloved around, surprising her from saying another word. "But I agree with my niece; I like the way you make me shut up."

Incensed, the young brunette did just that, in an aggressive manner. If that was what they had to look forward in their future, it would be a nice future indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe something else?


	4. Future Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Autumnstarr for this madness.

Alba, the blonde, had pinned the con down and held him there, snarl in place. This was an alien who could travel through time and had been wreaking havoc that, thanks to Tania, they had managed to right. Not that the alien _wanted_ to cause trouble, he just had no knowledge of the different time flows or the difference in the continuum to avoid all the chaos. Tania had been the one, with Carter's help, to finally create a tracking devise, and it was thanks to his expertise that they knew exactly when they would ended up in.

"Great, this will my first time taking a passenger!" The boy exclaimed just to receive a knockout punch from the blonde.

"I hate the way he talks."

"You hate that we had to go to Nazi Germany and you had to prevent disrupting the time flow yourself."

"I refuse to be used as a breeding bunny!" The other snarled, still agitated by it and remembering just by the mention, at least until her cousin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It had been horrible, seeing them taking you away to some camp because of your hair color only."

"Jeremiah was Jewish."

"J'onn is more our grandpa and _he_ 's a _**martian**_."

"Hey, we made it out." Tri-colored eyes met bluish-brown in a tender gaze, "Alba, we made it out and we're okay. Now, no more crocodile tears, and let's get ready to go back."

"Yeah, at least we managed to not disrupt the line further," she whispered, leaning into the touch as the brunette caressed her cheeks, "well, we'll learn how badly I screwed up if they end up getting two different memories."

"Alba, we fulfilled everything in the schedule, including capturing this fool."

Whatever else she was going to say, she was silenced by a kiss. Their first, _real_ , actual kiss. The brunette was surprised by the fire and need behind it, and tenderly, she returned it. It had been all talk and touches up to that point; they had begun the relation out of their mutual heartbreak, and it being nothing more than fun, with the blonde constantly _pushing_ on the boundaries, but it had always been a joke. It ended softly, both gasping at the end of it, just when Tania's watch got activated to return them to their own time. Alba stood, knowing the current of their time traveling, which as long as they had contact, would take them both (she had broken hers) back, created a cage of electricity and used the alien's powers to work. It was how, as long as they were in his immediate vicinity, would take him too.

"And you're back," Carter grinned from behind the computer, smiling at them. "How did it go!"

"Brother!" Alba cried in joy, sailing at him to give him a hug, already knowing the strength with which to hit him as to not make him fall over or get winded. "You were _sooooo_ right! When we saw them through the couch, they were hugging and cuddling and looking so cute!"

"Watch out before mom hears you saying she's cute," he warned with a laugh. "So you guys ready for a babysitting date?"

"If only they would stop going at it like bunnies," the brunette huffed, taking off her watch after having apprehended the boy with the special cuffs they had procured, "well, as long as you're around to keep charming all the kryptonians that they keep popping, I honestly don't care."

Alba laughed at the crude picture while the now-thirty six year old Carter grimaced, and the brunette gave him the watch before taking the prisoner and con-artist like a sack of potatoes over her shoulder and taking him away. Tania wanted to give the siblings some time, since they obviously had some things to talk about.

"How was Germany?" He asked delicately.

Alba hesitated. "I almost blew our cover when they apprehended us," she rubbed her left arm self consciously, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm glad we had clothes to blend in, but when they had found us . . . you know how I am with her, even if it's joking I'm still so possessive that it wasn't hard for them to conclude — and then they **blamed** it on _her_ , when she's the one who is always so uncomfortable with my approaches."

He chuckled bitterly. "Being demisexual and having lived your entire lives together, it would be hard to believe one of you is straight."

"But, I think the reason why she became uncomfortable _isn't_ because she's aunt Alex's daughter, but because she _liked_ it," he gave her a blank stare, "I always made a joke out of it, so she didn't know if I was being genuine or not."

Carter, being the bright young man he was, realized "something happened. Alba, you have to tell the family what happened. No, I correct, you **_both_** have to tell us what happened."

Tania was back, and as usual, she was blushing and looking to the side, but unlike the usual gesture, this time she crossed her arms over her abdomen, a clear sign that she felt truly uncomfortable and self-conscious about it all. It was all meant to be pretend, since they really wanted to be with a different person and were both in love with the same man, both heartbroken by him too. They decided they didn't want anyone else, and what became a game ended up being something more.

Both brown-haired individuals became surprised when it was Alba the one who stood in front of the agent, stance one that screamed attack yet was such a solid defense, it was almost like a wall. "We will discuss this between us first, _then_ we'll let everyone know," she stated in what was her own Supergirl voice. "Not before, only after."

"Are you sure?" Tania asked softly, having never been on the end of it, always being the one to protect the other.

"Of course," the blonde quickly spun around, ready to offer a comforting embrace, "I mean, for me there's nothing to discuss but how you want to proceed from this point on.

"Come, we can —"

"No."

"Wh — what?" It was a rare sight, for the daughter of Cat Grant to stutter, her eyes turning blue, making her sadness and gloom evident.

"No, I don't want to discuss it," the brunette took the other's face between her own hands, gazing intently and smiling softly as those telling eyes began swirling with yellow on the outside, fringing the middle with green as these combined. As always, Alba understood her even when she hadn't spoken a single word. "We can tell them."

"Yes!" She cheered, giving her beloved a tight hug.

Winn cleared his throat. "Um, am I intruding?" He questioned meekly.

"I thought you were part of the family?" Carter asked with an arched brow.

"Still, what's up with that?" When the girls began laughing and crying, he raised his hands in surrender. "You know, I don't want to know."

With that, he left, making the other smirk and shake his head, going to hug whom he considered to be his sisters. They leaned against him, his solid form a charming difference against their own. They had shared their first heartbreak, joining them in a unique bond, and now they vowed to protect each other's heart from that pain again.

"Guys!" Indigo's progeny, Violet, called to them, eyes wide. "The new one's here!"

"That's our baby sister you're talking about!" The two Grants complained, running after, dragging the brunette between them.

"Hey Carter, when are you going to give us a little cousin?" They both asked, grinning mischievously.

He ignored them.

* * *

It had been a relatively hard labor on Kara, the first that had been complicated in any way, but then again Bizarro was also having her own, and the bond between them made things a bit hard. They suspected the mirror image of Supergirl wouldn't make it out, and she hadn't, finally giving birth. Her first child had been with Maxwell Lord, interesting enough an androgynous hermaphrodite that Carter was dating. The man had made it so his creation survived, and when they finally learned of their child and how evil they were, they tried to stop them.

Only, Carter was the one to stop Blizzard, now called Billy for short, and afterwards it was easy to get Bizarro to switch teams. It became literal when she met Violet and they fell in love. How they ended up conceiving another child was a mystery, but they had also named the child before everything, since even she could comprehend she wasn't making it back. In a way, the child was left without a mother, when Violet disintegrated and integrated herself with the child, who had been, apparently, born dead. Cat and Kara had promised them both to look after the girl as if she was their own, and Athena Grant was welcomed into the world.

Everyone knew it was coming, which was why Alba had offered to babysit the five girls, her two sisters and three cousins, how Tania got roped into it when the blonde said they had a date, and why Carter had agreed to cook. The four grown women needed time, specially since the last time Cat had been with child, she had a miscarriage; they had yet to learn how. It was why Kara had pushed to getting Athena under their custody, even if the baby wouldn't grow as either a coluan or a kryptonian. The child would develop slowly by Earth's standards, but since they were all above such standards seeing as they were aliens, everyone was eager to meet their new sisters and teach them.

"Alba!" All the kids cheered, two flying at her while the other two ran, the baby in her big sister's arms. "Let's play, let's play!"

"Let's fly?" The little blonde and brunette requested, holding out their arms.

"Flying is in the garden girls," Tania stated, opening the door and they cheered, going out again after the DEO's kinder's service brought them home. "Carter, is Billy coming?"

"They said they wanted to hold part of the Kryptonian ritual; ma's going to teach her the words to say," he replied with a sad smile.

"Save some food for them."

"Will do."

* * *

After flying around, with Alba carrying the two little ones, they all went back inside. Tania relieved Carter from cooking duty as they began their traditional, Nerf gun battle. How Carter always won, nobody knew, it was always unanimous; it wasn't like they went easy on him, they _all_ went against him, but he was too good. Then they all went back inside to eat. The boy was an excellent cook, his eastern dishes were to die for, and there was fish for everyone, be it in sushi, sashimi, nigiri or maki, made for all tastes. It was considered in their family as comfort food, and enough had been prepared to feed an army, so of course only half had been left. A movie and then, bed. The women returned half an hour since, time in which the older girls enjoyed the rest of their date holding hands and watching a more romantic movie — as romantic as Deadpool could be.

"So your date isn't over?" Astra asked, grinning widely over Cat's shoulder; the blonde was holding Athena, and both aunts were coddling the girl.

"Is this _finally_ a **real** date?" Cat inquired, everyone expecting rolled eyes and huffs, and they all were surprised when what they expected didn't happen.

"Girls?!" Alex began with alarm.

"What's going on?" Kara questioned, cradling the other child.

"We're dating," they said, turning back to their movie, only for Alex to pause it.

"Ma!" Tania complained.

"Tania!" Her mother mimicked with a grim smile. "What happened."

"We kissed," the brunette confessed.

"Well, _I_ kissed her," Alba said, taking the other around the waist and pulling her over, "but she kissed me back. We are officially together, and she'll be the love of my life."

"That's it, you're sleeping in individual rooms!" Alex exclaimed.

"What, am I going to leave her pregnant now?" The blonde scoffed, ignoring the silence and pushing play. Everyone just stared as the one being held blush brightly and Cat gave the child to Astra as she hit her eldest girl at the back of the head. "Ouch! Mom, what's that for!"

"For saying things carelessly," she then pulled the ear in a way that made her child feel discomfort. "And if you leave her pregnant, I'm kicking you out, taking your trust fund and placing it on my granddaughter's account, and fire you from CatCo."

"I love you to mom," she replied with a roll of eyes, ignoring the narrowed hazel ones. "And I promise to protect and respect my girl like I've been doing now, and when we have children of our own, we'll treat them as you've treated us and how we've treated our sisters.

"But what I can specially promise, is not to prevent those kids from pursuing or falling with or for each other, like it happened between us and Carter, and then between us," she turned her blue-green-yellow eyes at the dark-eyed brunette, the one who had always been guarded about it all, "but to teach them that with whom ever they fall in love with, how to treat them with kindness and respect."

"Hey guys," a voice sounded from behind, and the two girls jumped.

"Billy!" They hugged their brother's beloved tightly, pulling them towards the kitchen. "We made sure there was food for you."

The other smiled at them, and politely declined, even when they mentioned Carter had prepared Chinese for them. When they had to stop their date, they went to their separate rooms, Alba pouting all the way, but not mentioning anything about Billy going with Carter to his room.

The next morning found Tania in Alba's bed, the blonde curled protectively around the brunette in such a loving embrace, Alex couldn't do anything but raise her hands in defeat and accept their love. Good thing that ever since their trip to the past, Astra had been pushing for just that.


	5. The Real Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 15-year-old Carter makes a video letter for any possible future siblings regarding his mom and his ma.
> 
> He also has an unusual assistance while making it; and what's all the talk about breaking walls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Autumnstarr for this madness too.
> 
> This wasn't at all something I expected to happen or be created; feedback on it would be most welcome, and I hope the verb tense isn't weird.

Carter laughed, having so much fun that Cat began to wonder why she had ever doubted things would work out. Kara had him around the waist, tickling him with her free hand, and before Cat knew it, they were both on the ground, tousling around and getting their clothes dirty. Until finally, one of them surrender.

"I give!" Carter cried, panting and out of breath, and his eyes suddenly focused on you. "Ma! We have company."

Kara chuckled, letting him go. "So you cannot see them, but you know they're there, hm?"

"Well, yeah!" He motioned to you, turning to look you in the eye then shrugged. "They're going to follow you guys around, but I can talk to them directly."

"Dear readers," Cat began, holding out a letter written by Carter, smiling at him when he went to sit besides her, before patting the other spot for his ma to sit down. "All I'll say, is that it's a beautiful letter."

"Well, this isn't for  _them_ ," he motioned to you, dear reader, shrugging, "whatever it is they're reading, has already happened.

"No, this is for my future siblings," he turned back to the letter and cleared his throat, his aim clearly to impress you with his professionalism. "I wonder if it's working."

"What is?" Kara asked him, lacing her fingers with the older woman.

"I'm trying to impress the readers."

"By the time they read this, you said it has already occurred," Cat teased him softly.

"Right! I wonder if it worked."

"Kid, I'm sure," the other blonde said with a soft laugh.

He seemed to ponder on that thought for a while, before giving himself a final nod. "If you say so, I'll believe you."

"I know buddy," she whispered as she kissed his temple, "and I swear, I'll never betray your confidence kiddo."

He smiled at that, relishing in the embrace before finally starting with the letter. A letter that despite his words, were for any future siblings he might have, but for you too dear reader.

"If you're reading this, you realize that you have two moms and that's unusual. Hopefully, by then, it really won't be; I won't hold my breath," he exhaled, taking his eyes off the paper and giving you a penetrating look with his clear blue orbs. "But, and by then I'll be a man, a man can dream.

"Let me tell you with all honesty: following the norm sucks and our family is great, as unorthodox as it is." His eyes were back on the letter, not seeing how his ma's hands played with his mom's, but by the smile on his face, you suspect he might. He giggled, earning a ruffling of hair from his youngest mother. "In fact, it's because it's so unorthodox that it's so great!

"See, mom has always been great with discipline, but even better with rewards," Cat seemed to realize something, and pointed at her phone while she made an angry face at her beloved. "Honestly, ma will only be great at breaking the rules —"

"I'll say!" Cat seemed to explode. " _Keira_ , Deadpool  **isn't**  a movie that he could see!"

"Carter, you told me your mom was okay with it!" Kara rounded on the boy, who looked at them with wide eyes.

"It's an R rated movie Kara!" She huffed and stood, pacing around. "Now he's acting like he's breaking the fourth wall —"

"Mom, you just demolished sixteen walls just like Wade!" He cheered, then stopped. "Wait, does it count if it's you and not me? Is it really breaking a fourth wall within a fourth wall?"

" ** _Kara_**!"

"Carter, are you trying to get your mom sent to jail for attempted murder?" The girl fidgeted with her hands then her glasses then her sleeves and back to her hands, repeating the motions in a vicious cycle.

"Ugh!" Cat was definitely furious; she really could kill Kara, not that she wanted to but, she didn't even have the possibility; this fact didn't improve her mood.

"Wait, why attempted murder?" He asked her, before turning towards you with a wink, "see, I told you, great at breaking the rules."

"Carter!"

"That's it," the one with all the power stated, making a cutting motion with her arms and blue eyes widen. "Since I clearly can't threaten you with death, I'll just have to take something else from you."

Before she could leave though, Kara pulled her, holding their waists close, knowing that any kind of hip motion could be her undoing, or her forgiveness.

"Cat, please think about this," she whispered, but the boy could hear everything; he looked at you then back at his mothers, fear evident, mouthing 'this isn't what I wanted!' "I know how you like it, I'm willing to do everything your way,  _always_ , even if it means being the one in control."

"Wait —" Carter interrupted; sadly, you're not there to stop him from going on, or to tell him that it's a bad idea. "My mom, Cat Grant, is a  ** _power bottom_**?"

"Carter, how do you even  **know**  that term?" Cat demanded, getting angrier, even more at the fact that she couldn't huff off, not while she was being held that way.

"Internet," he replied, noticing how his ma kept her gaze fixed on his mom's. "If only you guys could help me fix this."

"Carter, whispering to your invisible audience can't help."

"Mom, please forgive her? I used the idea from Scorpion and recreated that voice app," he took his phone out and spoke into it. "He can watch Deadpool, as long as you cover his ears while he has the darkest blindfold just for those sexual cues and you better read them! I don't want Carter to end up more traumatized, and least of all because of you."

The very same words were spat out by the infernal machine, Cat's personal input, clear from the way she eyed the phone. It was using her very own voice.

"You didn't tell me you had perfected it!" Kara pouted.

"Are you hearing yourself?" Cat demanded, slapping the hard arm, and even knowing it would hurt her more than her beloved, she didn't regret it. "He can now get away with murder!"

"Isn't that another show?" Kara winced at the growl. "No please, don't. I'm not sleeping in the doghouse, not when I know you don't sleep well without me spooning you —"

Carter gasped, grinning like a fool right at you before mouthing, 'oh yeah!'. He knew his mom was a secret cuddler, but hearing his ma say it made him the happiest son alive.

"No, I'm not risking your foul mood tomorrow, we're getting this out of your system."

"Oh, as if you'd get nothing, the honorable Kara, always sacrificing herself for everyone else."

"Oh no Cat, this is territory that I'm afraid to trek in," she brought herself closer to the other blonde's body, "but as it is, I can take your abuse, won't object to any of your kinks or ideas, and maybe even start getting comfortable with them.

"It's not like I'm reluctant honey," hand on cheek, pushing some locks behind an ear, blue gazing down upon hazel, "I'm just unsure with my strength and what not, but I also know if I don't start with this at least one day, then I'll never be able to fully satisfy you."

Cat sighed, closed her eyes and pressed their foreheads together, body buzzing. "You want to."

"Completely and totally, in every single way you want."

"Oh by my god and yours," she inhaled before opening her eyes. "I know I'm going to regret this.

"We still need a code word," she glared at her son who raised his hands in surrender. "To make sure he can't get away with murder."

"Wait, so no word for your kink play?" He asked before making the phone whisper in Kara's voice, " ** _power bottom_**."

"You really think it's going to be that easy?" He pouted as his ma continued. "Besides, telling you beats the whole purpose."

Amber and blue gazed intently at each other.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"If you use that app again, I'm taking your phone and implanting a gps tracker." Cat threatened.

"Mom!"

"Keira?"

"Yes Miss Grant?"

"Kiss me already."

"Absolutely!" And they kissed.

Carter smiled and only shook his head with a laugh as he watched them go towards their room. He then finished reading the letter, for your benefit of course.

"But the thing that makes them so great together, is how much they love each other. I think that, and their great sexual energy and appeal, and overall chemistry, is the main reason why mom loves ma so much." He shrugged. "Mom has never been lucky in love, she in fact gave up on it a long, long time ago, ever since my dad hurt her so badly, so just having found someone as willing as Kara, I know it was easy but how she must have struggled with it.

"I'm sure that this," he looked at his watch, "is the precise time and date in which they finally became honest to each other about things, and that must have been about two years or so ago; I'm sure because ma made a fuss about taking it slow.

"You know, she always seemed reluctant in regards to having sex," he told you directly, face scrunched with confusion, "I wonder if mom was ma's first.

"Any way!" He went back to the letter. "This was done with the help of yours truly, Wade Wilson."

You can see a hand clad in black and red, and Carter gave it a high five. "Valentine's Day isn't the only thing I'm good for, kid."

"Anniversaries too," the boy replied with a goofy grin, taking a camera. "No, you don't get to see if it's Deadpool or not.

"Sorry siblings, trade secrets," he whispered into the camera, looking at you. "Now readers, don't bother my moms. I doubt you want to interrupt them, mom won't be happy about it."

* * *

Suddenly, everything goes black. You turn around and find Cat and Kara had been watching the movie; they're still very much ignorant of you, sorry.

"I swear I had no idea."

"Kara."

"Yes?"

"He is right."

"Hmmm?"

"That  _was_  the real reason," hazel turned to blue, who in turn were wide, "care to make some chemistry?"

"I always thought you loved that subject when you were in high school," Kara replied with amusement as she shed her clothes with super speed.

"You're nerd enough without me," Cat whispered in a gasp.

"You love that about me."

"I love everything about you. Now kiss me you fool!"

Before you can witness it, you hear Wade whisper in your ear, "oh no, only  _I_  get to witness this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants more?


End file.
